tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Claire Valtieri
Claire Valtieri is a Breton Freelancer in the Ancient Legends Canon. A young adventurer who seeks her fame and glory by finding the Dragon Priest masks, she plans to find the masks and reap it's rewards to learn more for one purpose: To protect herself and those close to her. Unfortunately, her quests for the masks became her undoing as she soon met a ghastly fate as a result. Early Life Little is known of her early life. But during the events of A Warlord's Rebirth, it is suggested that she came from a simple family in High Rock, and that Claire is seeking her fortune to feed her family. More about her is to be revealed. Ancient Legends A Warlord's Rebirth Seeking to bring forth glory and fame for her family, Claire heard of the Dragon Priest masks and how it will fetch a good price in the market should they be sold to the right collectors. Seeing this as her opportunity to keep her family fed for years, the young Breton embarked on a journey to claim the masks. Unknown to her is that she played directly into the ploy of the last Konahrik's trap for her to become his new vessel. By feeding her with anger and hate, Claire slowly began to become a fertile candidate for Konahrik's withering soul to posess and control. The plan soon proves to be a success when her anger reached the boiling point after one of the Dragon Priests showed her the severed heads of all her family members. Unable to control her rage, Claire engages Konahrik in a brutal battle in the latter's own realm. The former defeats the elderly Dragon Priest, but the latter soon revealed that he was merely feinting and forced his own soul inside of Claire's body. Due to the darkness within the vessel, Konahrik easily overpowered Claire's mind and soul and took control of her own body. With the trap a success, Konahrik and her newly reformed organization of Dragon Priests flee to Nirn to begin their long-planned takeover of Skyrim and later Tamriel. Molon Labe WIP Personality Claire is shown to be determined and firm in her goals. She never allowed herself to admit defeat and will merely do anything to gain enough power for self-reservation and the protection of her family. However, her aggressive personality became her own undoing as this made the seedbed for a dark soul to posess her in Bromleyn Deylok. Powers and Abilities Claire is shown to be the typical spellsword, able to use magic and blade decently in combat. However, once she became Konahrik, it is speculated that her power grew significantly. This is proven true when she became a Master Pyromancer and nearly torched Valenwood into scorched earth before being abruptly stopped by the Psijic Order and a group of traitors from her own Cult. Credits to mods used * CBBE (NSFW content) * Konahrik's Accoutrements - Dragon Priest Armory Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Bretons Category:Mages Category:Warriors Category:Thieves